Their Date
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: Mako decides to ask Korra out on a date. Everything goes well, except...A SURPRISE ATTACK! What's going to happen?


**A/N: So another Makorra fanfic! Yeah I just had to. I actually had this done around July. Well...all the ones that I had sent so far that have the same date were finished around July- early August. Just had to get the motivation to publish it, you know? Anyways, enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. -hides head sadly in the corner and grows mushrooms-**

"Go_ on a date with me, Korra" Mako said more as a statement than a question._

_Korra sputtered and choked on her tea. Mako got up and patted her back, his face filled with concern. "What?! Why?" she asked as a light blush started to form on her cheeks. _

_"I want to" he replied with a small smile and a light blush. _

_Korra smiled, but frowned. "But what about-"_

_Mako raised a hand to stop her. "Don't worry about her. Asami and I broke it off a long time ago. After she found out about the kiss, she and I decided that we would remain as friends," he reassured her._

_Korra nodded in understanding. "O-Okay…"_

_Mako broke out a large smile. "Great! C'mon!" he said as he tugged her hand. Korra shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by him. "It's not going to be a fancy date. We're going to the park and have a picnic. Mind if we take Naga?" _

_Korra shook her head and followed him out, smiling. _

_Mako jumped off Naga and held out his arms. One of his fantasies was catching the girl of his dreams in his arms and swinging her around. Korra looked at him with a confused look "Mako?" He coughed, his light blush and looked away and mumbled. _

_"What was that?" Korra asked._

_Sensing his shyness as she continued to watch the couple's interaction, Naga shook her head and jerked her body. Korra lost her grip and fell to the side. "Korra!" Mako yelled as he rushed to her side. He caught her before she hit the ground, getting the full impact of the fall. Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Mako. "Mako! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked as she looked all over his face and torso for any cuts or bruises. Mako chuckled lightly and caught her hands with his. Korra immediately stopped moving and looked at him in the eyes. He shook his head and kissed both of her hands, not breaking the eye contact, "I'm glad you're not hurt. I was worried…" _

_Korra blushed as she pulled her hands away from his and looked away. "I'm f-fine, really" she stammered as she tried to look at anything except Mako. Mako smirked and wrapped his arms around her lower back. He tugged her slightly, causing her to fall on top of him again, his face close to hers. "Hmm…Actually, I found a small cut" he said as he examined her face up close. "Where?" Korra asked, her hands making their way up to her face. "Right here," and with that, Mako kissed her on the lips. _

_Korra's eyes widened in shock. She celebrated in victory internally. Korra returned the kiss with more passion. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Her hands combed through his baby hair at the base of his neck. Mako sighed in happiness. Korra took the opportunity and slipped her tongue in his mouth, gliding against his own tongue. Mako groaned slightly and returned the kiss with equal fervor. When the need for air became too great, they both broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other. "Wow," Mako exclaimed with a slight blush as he continued to pant heavily. Korra smirked, "You don't know the half of it." _

_Mako laughed and got up after Korra removed herself from him. "C'mon. Let's eat," Mako said as he guided Korra and Naga under a tree. Naga sat and drifted off to sleep while Mako and Korra set up their picnic. Korra laughed at the set up. It was Mako's infamous noodles. _

_After they ate, Mako and Korra continued to talk, her head on Mako's lap. Mako sighed happily as he continued to listen to Korra's stories about the Southern Water Tribe. Mako subconsciously played with Korra's hair as he leaned against the sleeping polar bear dog. Korra continued to have a slight blush on her cheeks as Mako played with her hair. _

_About half an hour later, Mako found himself lying on his back with Korra resting on his chest, one arm around her waist and another tucked behind his head. Korra continued to draw lazy figure eights on his chest when something occurred to her._

_"Hey, Mako?" she asked, as she sat up and faced him._

_"Hmm?" his eyes closed with a small smile plastered on his face. _

_"So does this mean you like me?" Korra's face slightly anxious. _

_Mako noticed a certain weight off his chest and cracked an eye open. He noticed Korra's anxiety and sat up. Korra began to gnaw on her bottom lip when Mako continued to not say anything. She looked down and sighed heavily. She knew that it was too early for him to start a relationship, let alone like someone new. _When he meant date, he meant as friends. And that kiss? Most likely out of pity, _she concurred._

_Mako smiled sadly and brought his hand to her chin, tilting it up slightly. Korra shifted her gaze to his, eyes full of anxiety. "I don't like you…" he started, his face slightly serious. Korra felt her heart sink at his words. _I knew it,_ she sighed sadly. She jerked her head out of Mako's grasp. Mako felt his heart tighten at her move and placed both hands on her, one on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. He gently pushed her cheek to face him once more, stroking her cheek lightly. Korra continued to look away, trying not to let her emotions get to her. "I don't like you, Korra…I love you," he said gently. Korra's eyes widened and locked onto Mako's. _He what?_, she asked herself. "W-What?" she stammered, hoping she wasn't hearing things._

_Mako smiled at her while continuing to stroke her cheek. "I love you, Korra. It took me a long time to realize that. I'm sorry for all the things I had done. I didn't mean to, honestly. I will be truthful though. At first, I assume you were another one of those annoying fangirls. I was rather harsh on you because I was looking out for my brother. Then, Asami came along, and…anyway. As time went on, I got to know you and I must admit, I began to fall for you. You, however, knew that I was confused about my feelings between you and Asami. You even permitted me to stay with her. That…that swayed my feelings. At first I felt relieved, thinking that we were better off as friends. Bust as the days went on, things began to change. Believe it or not, I have seen the changes in you due to the war and…to us. You have no idea how insane I went when I found out you were taken from me. It was like half of my soul was literally ripped apart. At that moment, I realized that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you. My heart, body, and soul…this Fire Ferret is yours, if you'll have me," he said hesitantly. _

_Korra laughed at his last comment about the fire ferret and felt a blush resurface his face. "I, uh," he cleared his throat, " I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I just-"_

_Korra cut Mako off with another searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him even closer. Still shocked, Mako let his body take over. His arms snaked around Korra's waist and hugged her tighter, closing the distance between them. Korra pulled away after nipping his lower lip lightly and smiled, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."_

_Mako smiled and was about to go in for another kiss when an explosion occurred around the market area. They both got up and jumped into their bending stance. Both Mako and Korra turned their heads toward the market side of the city. All of a sudden, simultaneous explosions erupted all over the city. _

_Korra looked up at the sky and her eyes widened. _Equalist airships,_ she thought. They were back with a vengeance. "Mako!" she yelled, trying to get his attention, "Amon, he's back! I have to stop him." Korra turned and was about to set off to find Amon when her arm was caught. _

_"I'm coming with you" Mako said with a serious face. _

_"No. You stay here and warn the others. Find Doc and tell him to contact General Iroh. The last time I heard of his whereabouts was at a port, north of Republic City. Afterwards, get Tenzin and the gang to safety," Korra ordered._

_"No! I will not let you do this alone! I'm coming with you! You could get hurt! _Or worse" _Mako pleaded. He did not want to lose her now that he had got her. _

_Korra sight and rested her hands on his chest. "Look Mako, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see any of our family to get hurt. They need to be safe. Please, do this. For me at least," she requested as she looked at him with sand and loving eyes. _

_Mako sighed. He knew he was going to gibe in sooner or later. Mako continued to look at her and nodded. "Fine but I want you to be back safe and unharmed, understood?" he demanded, his 'Mama Fire Ferret' instincts kicking in. _

_Korra giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Of course. Oh and Mako? I love you" After she said that, Korra disappeared into the sky, fire burning off her palms and soles of her feet. _

_Mako shook his head and smiled. His Avatar was always unpredictable. "I know. I love you too, Korra" he said to the sky. He turned his heel and jumped onto a fully alert Naga. They headed for hidden passageway to Doc's hideout. After notifying Doc, Mako headed for Air Temple Island, where the rest of the gang and Tenzin's family were staying. _

**_6 days later…_**

_Mako was successful in contacting General Iroh and was able to keep the whole family safe. General Iroh and his armada were able to stop the attacks on time, leaving minimal damage to the city. As the armada continued to patrol around the city for any stray Equalists, Mako continued to worry about Korra. No one had heard from nor about her in the last few days, neither had they heard about Amon._

_Fed up with waiting, Mako stormed out of his room and into Naga's stable. He was about to exit when an arm pulled him back. "Where are you going bro?" Bolin asked, knowing exactly what Mako's intentions were. _

_"I'm going to find Korra. Don't try to stop me, Bo" Mako said as he shrugged off his arm without even looking at him._

_Bolin sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I'm coming with you."_

_"No. Stay here with Asami and the family," Mako demanded._

_"No! Korra is my friend too! I won't leave her alone!" Bolin exasperated. Mako sighed and was about to argue back when a new voice spoke. _

_"I'm coming as well," the voice said and made their way towards the boys._

_"Asami…" Mako started. Asami raised her hand and began to speak. "She's my friend too, no matter what."_

_Mako looked at the both of them and nodded. All three of them headed toward Naga's stable when a gigantic explosion erupted. Everyone stopped and turned towards the city. The pro bending building had a huge hole at the top. Hovering over the building was a gigantic Equalist airship._

I have a feeling that's where Korra is_, Mako thought. All three of them were about to get on Naga when a small earthquake hit. "I have a bad feeling about this," Bolin said with a worried expression. "Me too. I think…I think Korra went into the Avatar State," Asami voiced out. Mako quaked internally with fear. He had not felt this much fear since his parents' death. He shook his head angrily and motioned everyone to get on Naga. Naga jumped angrily into the air and into the water, wadding furiously at the sign of her best friend. _

_The gang had made it to the edge of the arena building when a blast of air blasted out of a window. "Whoa! Go Korra! Airbending style!" Bolin exclaimed happily. Mako rolled his eyes and ran outside, the rest of the gang trailing close behind. Suddenly, a circle of Equalists surrounded the trio from the shadows. Bolin narrowed his eyes and looked at the number of Equalists. "Go and find her Mako! Leave these guys to us!" Mako's eyes widened a fraction before setting off the initial attack. The battle began and Mako successfully escaped._

_Mako panted sightly as he sprinted towards the arena, when he heard an ear-piercing shriek. _No…it can't be_, he tried to convince himself. He ran to the center of the arena. It was in shambles. He didn't care at the moment, his thoughts only on Korra._

_To his luck, he found Korra lying on her side on the ground. To his opposite side, he found Amon. He was covered in blood and a sharp thin stake made out of rock right where his heart was at._

_Mako winced at the sight of Amon and then turned his full attention to Korra. He ran toward her and knelt down. He picked her up delicately, placing one arm on her back and the other at her throat. He pressed slightly and closed his eyes, praying to Agni that there was some sort of pulse. As his luck continued to remain on his side, he found a faint and irregular pulse. _

_"M-Mako…" Korra rasped. _

_Mako's eyes shot open and stared down into her eyes. "Korra…" he sighed sadly and moved pieces of her hair away from her face._

_"I defeated Amon…" she smiled sadly before a wave of pain erupted in her abdomen. She flinched slightly before grasping her middle. _

_Mako panicked as he searched her body for any major injuries. His eyes widened when he spotted a big crimson circle on her clothes that dripped down to the floor. He pressed his hand to her abdomen, trying to slow down the bleeding. He was at a loss for words at what was happening. Without a second thought, he gently picked her up and placed one of her hands on the wound. He whispered in her ear to press on it to slow down the bleeding while he carried her back to Naga to go back to the temple. Korra nodded and Mako took off._

_Mako sprinted as fast as he could back to Naga. As he spotted Naga, he found Bolin and Asami resting against an equally tired Naga. He snapped out of his trance and yelled, "Guys! Come quick!" _

_Both Asami and Bolin jumped and looked at Mako and their eyes widened. They ran up to him and looked at Korra. They were about to ask what had happened, but he cut them off. "She's injured pretty bad. We need to get her back to the island. Katara is already there visiting. She can help us." They nodded and helped carry Korra onto Naga and made their way to the Island._

_Once they got to the Island, they were met with Tenzin and Katara. Mako rushed to Katara with Korra, panting lightly due to tired muscles and anxiety. "Master Katara! Please help her! She…she defeated Amon…but this happened," Mako opened his arms, revealing Korra's injury. "Oh dear. Follow me! Quickly!" Katara turned and rushed to the house with Mako close behind her. _

_Once they got to the house, Katara ushered Mako into an empty room and ordered everyone else to stay outside. "Place her down gently," she ordered Mako. He complied and took a step back. He looked down at his arms and shirt and cringed, tears threatening to spill over. He was soaked with her blood._

_Katara looked at him sadly and ordered him to leave and wait with the others. He thought for a second whether he should argue with her or not, but decided it was better to wait and walked out._

**_Several hours later…_**

_Katara emerged from the room and closed the door. She looked up at everyone with a sad smile. "She's not dead," she began as everyone breathed a sigh of relief, " however, it seems that during the battle, she suffered a bit of a concussion. From your point-of-view, it seems that she got hit in the head with a few rocks after the explosion. Also, I noticed that her heartbeat is a little irregular. My guess is that she was shocked as well. I have healed most of her minor injuries. Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up. I will advise you all not to move her. Her woulds were very deep and she suffered from too much internal and external bleeding. I will continue tending to her for the time being. I will inform you when you can visit." Katara nodded to the group and went to her room to retire for the night. She caught Mako's eye for a split second and gave him a small nod._

_Everyone looked at each other and sighed. They all turned and made their way to their rooms. Mako remained at his spot until everyone left. He hesitated for a split second, not knowing if his heart could handle the pain. As he reached the front of her door, he shook his head slightly as if he was clearing any bad thoughts. _I need to see her. I feel like my mind is going to go crazy. I need to be near her, _he thought and pushed the door open. _

Mako sighed as he faced the familiar door to Korra's current residence. It had been three weeks since they were under attack and almost two weeks since they found her. Her major injuries had fully healed and the blood in her body said to have fully returned. The only drawback was that she was still unconscious. With a strained emotions, he entered the room.

Mako sat and watched Korra sleep. He smiled sadly as he laid his hand on hers, his thumb sweeping back and forth in a soothing motion. "Hey Korra. It's me, Mako. Heh..you're probably thinking, 'he's here again?' right? Well, of course I am here. I'll always be with you, you know that right? I hope you do. I know you told me to not go with you, but I still regret not going with you. I hate myself for not protecting you. I hope that, when you wake up, we can go on another date. Maybe more than one. Anything that would get you to forgive me," he rambled sincerely, moving his hand from her hand to her face. His eyes swept around her face, a sad smile resurfacing his face.

"I was going to kiss you again, did you know? I was pretty sure you were waiting for that. I was also going hoping you would jump off Naga and into my arms so I could spin you around in my arms. Cheesy huh? Well, you do bring out the cheesiness in me. You bring out everything in me. I want to show you more this side of me that no one, not even Bo has ever really seen. I want to show you, so please. Please wake up Korra. I don't want to know what life would be like if you never woke up. Please, Korra. I love you so much. Please, open your eyes," he begged as tears spilled over his cheeks.

Mako pulled away and sobbed quietly onto his scarf, his hand resting back on Korra's hand. _Agni please, please help her wake up, _he prayed towards the heavens.

"I love you too, Mako" Mako froze, his eyes widened. His raised his head to find Korra's head turned to him, a small smile on her lips.

"Korra? Korra! You're awake!" He lunged toward her, crushing her body with his. He hugged her tightly, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks. Korra's smiled widened and hugged him back just as tight. She buried her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. _It's been way too long, _Korra thought. Mako pulled away with a smile on his lips.

"I missed you, so much. You would not believe it."

Korra laughed. "I missed you, too."

Mako rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. He sighed happily when a thought came to him. His eyes shot open and stared at her with wide eyes. Korra opened her mouth when Mako's lips twitched into a loving smile.

"Marry me"

Korra's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to marry you, Korra. These past you weeks have been the scariest weeks of my life. Not only have they been scary, but they have made me realize that not only do I love you, but I cannot imagine myself living without you. Yes we will have meaningless fights, but we can always make up." Mako said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Korra laughed and rolled her eyes. "Even if those happen, just know that I will still love you. I will always love you," Mako pledged, rubbing the back of his neck as a blush surfaced his face, "so, will you marry me?".

Korra looked into his eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Of course I will Mako"

Mako broke out into a large smile and crushed her to him. Korra giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I swear. If this is a dream, please, don't wake me up."

Mako chuckled and shook a head. "No Korra. It's not a dream. In fact," he reached into his pocket, revealing two ring bands, "here's proof." He slipped one on Korra's left ring finger and slipped the other on his finger.

Korra smiled happily and looked into his eyes. She brought her hand and around Mako's neck and pulled him close to her. She moved to his ear and whispered, "I hope you like being on the bottom." She nibbled on his lower ear, causing him to shiver and blush heavily.

_Oh, I definitely will,_ he said to himself with a smile.


End file.
